


We'll be Talking About Tonight

by ameeeta



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Field of Wonder, M/M, One Shot, Toruka - Freeform, Weird Dialogues, i hope it can give out soft feeling but i end up failing, i'm good at failing, there's no plot only dialogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameeeta/pseuds/ameeeta
Summary: Don't you ever wonder what they were talking about at the night of the concert? Afterall, it's been months after their last gigs...
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	We'll be Talking About Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's too excited after watching FoW and ends up with an idea that keeps nagging to be written out? I'm a newbie so please bear with my bad attempt at writing... Enjoy reading!
> 
> P.S. It's set up at the night after all member IG live and before FoW concert.

“And here I thought you were exhausted.”

His eyes darts towards the other man who approaching him. “Hm, why? I _am_ exhausted.”

“You barely moved when we were doing live and you were also silent when we get back here. But now, instead of sleeping, you’re on your phone.”

“I’m waiting for you.”

The man besides him rolls his eyes and smacks his shoulder playfully. “Like I’d believe it! Usually you’re already asleep when I had finished from bathroom.”

He shrugs and puts his phone away in the nightstand. “If you won’t believe it…” He doesn’t finish his sentence.

The other man tucks himself into bed and pulls his blanket over his body up until his head, groaning loudly under the blanket.

“Don’t be nervous.”

His face appears again and there’s deep creases between his eyebrows. “And why wouldn’t I be? I haven’t been on stage for months and I feel like everything could go wrong tomorrow.”

“It’s today, actually. It’s past midnight.”

“Aargh! You’re not helping at all.” He goes back under blanket.

He understands. After months of preparation, the nervousness will still be present. Especially after they’d been stuck in their home for months and today’s performance won’t be attended by live audiences.

“Taka.” He pulls away the cover so he can look into his face. “Let’s give out our best, okay? It will be fine. We will have fun today.”

They stare at each other for a moment until he finally reaches him and pulls him closer. Little peck on top of his head.

“It’s like what you wrote on your hand when were shooting for opening video. What was it?”

“‘ _Close your eyes and remember it_ ’.”

“Yeah, let’s remember our moments from previous concerts and put that feeling into today’s performance. We've been doing this for years. I’m sure our feeling can be conveyed into audiences, even when they’re afar.”

After a while, he could feel a weak nod near his chest.

“I can’t wait to be on stage again. How about you?”

“Yeah, I’ve been waiting for this moment too.”

Good, he thinks, when he can see a little smile on his face.

“Well, the worst thing you can do is forgetting Wonder’s lyrics, or any lyri--OOF! It hurts!” His stomach stings after receiving a hard pinch from his partner. “Ouch, don’t be too harsh…”

“You deserve it, idiot.”

The pout only makes him smile. God, he loves this man. “Even when you mess up the lyrics, they still love you anyway. That’s a fact you can’t deny.”

They stay silent for a while, enjoying the presence of each other.

“It’s late already. You already set your alarm?”

“I guess so.”

“No. Where’s your phone? I’ll set it for you.” He rises up and take the other’s phone from nightstand. He already knows how to unlock the phone. “You’re so used to wake up late and we don’t want that happen today. I forbid you.”

He laughs. “And what will you do if I wake up late?”

“You wouldn’t dare.” He gives back his phone to the owner. “There’s a message from your father.”

While the other is replying the message, he checks up his phone again to make sure his own alarms has been set up and turns off the lamp.

After replying and putting back the phone, he dives back into his embrace. “Ahhh I’m so tired.”

“What did your father say?”

“Just wishing us good luck for today’s concert.” He tightens the hug. “You’re warm.”

“Good thing, then?”

“No need to ask.” He looks up and gives him a quick kiss. Bright eyes, cheeky smile. How many times he said he loves this man already? “Let’s have fun today, on the stage.”

“We shall.”

Another kiss.

“ _Oyasuminasai_.”

“ _Oyasuminasai_ …”

**Author's Note:**

> There's so many Toruka moments in FoW (not that I'm counting but maybe 4 or 5 lol) I feel like what have I done to be blessed like this? Hahaha! Overall the concert was amazing and the four are just too beautiful. The euphoria made me couldn't focus at work so instead I wrote this. The story is lame, I know, but I like domesticity thingy like this hehe anyway what do you think about their new song, Wonder? I like the new song and can't wait for it to be released on Spotify.
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a lovely day!


End file.
